Disney presents: Animal See, Animal Do
Animal See, Animal Do is the 30th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 3 episode, At Home with Animals, the Season 6 home video, Barney's Animal Friends,' '''and the Season 8 episode, Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way. Plot Edit Barney teaches his friends about different kinds of animals. Meanwhile, '''Educational Theme': Different Kinds of Animals The Computer Segment: 'Different Kinds of Animals Recap Edit When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast Edit * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Anna (Carolyn Hinojosa) * Tiger Catcher (Nicholas J. Bernbach) Songs Edit # The Barney Theme Song # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # BINGO # Five Little Speckled Frogs # The Little Turtle # Six Little Ducks # The Duckies Do # Jungle Adventure # Rock Like a Monkey # The Elephant Song # The Tiger Song # The Other Day I Met a Bear # The Old Gray Mare # Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony # Our Animal Friends # Grande Valse Brilliante # I Love You Trivia Edit * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home" is used. * The BJ costume from "I'm a Builder" is used. * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Shapes and Shapes" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "All About Me" is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * Barney wears the same safari hat as he did in "Barney Goes to School", "Rock with Barney", "An Adventure in Make-Believe", "'Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!", "Imagination Island", "Camera Safari", "Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 version)", "E-I-E-I-O", "That's Hats", "Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 version)", '"'Barney's Animal Friends", "Who's, Who's at the Zoo?", "", "", * Barney wears the same safari jacket as he did in "", "", * BJ wears the same safari jacket as he did in "", * Baby Bop wears the same safari jacket as she did in "", "", "", * When Barney and his friends scream as they get caught in the net, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hooky" (when the hook pulls him up into the sky), BJ's scream is the same as Toad's scream from "A Totally Magical Adventure" (when the blocks almost fall on him, but he runs away), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Princess Toadstool's scream from "Super Koopa" (when King Koopa ties her to the Eiffel Tower), David's scream is the same as Category:Disney